Finally to have someone to love
by Way-nin2012
Summary: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto this story was adopted from Advanced-ZeroX with their permission the first chapter is the same from his with so grammar fixed up btw i am not good with summary


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO

It was a bright day in the village known as Konoha, it was the literal picture of a perfect day the birds were singing there was not even a cloud in the sky. But it was not a happy day for one person and that person was Naruto Uzumaki, who happens to be our hero.

You may be wondering why he was not having a good day, you see today was his birthday October 10th and there would be a festival but the Genin exams in Suna were going on and because of that he was not able to celebrate his 14th birthday with anybody.

The exams were going to be held in Konoha this year if your wondering but the current KazeKage wanted the exams at his village because the economy was dropping rapidly so he made a trade, His village gets the Chunin exams and Konoha gets the less viewed Jonin exams.

Now your wondering why Naruto isn't at the exams thats because his team left without him. In Konoha it's demanded that a team be a squad of three genin but suna only requires one. And our favorite blonde wasn't the most liked genin so his team packed there bags and left him.

And now we get to the reason he wasn't liked and that is very simple to answer. Fifteen years ago a catastrophe happned his village was attacked by the Biju known as the Kyubi no Kistune. A Biju is a monster of nearly infenite amount of chackra. The tails go from one to nine each stronger than the last, however there is ne even stronger than even them the Jubi...

But we will save that for another time. Now you see the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze knew he coudnt kill the monster so he made a choice that made him hate himself to his very core. He sealed the Kyubi into Naruto, into his own son... Now no one knew of that little fact but, Minato had one wish for his village and that was to have Naruto seen as a hero but the village scorned him and ignored him.

So here he was sitting in the Hokage's office with the Hokage himself drinking some fine wine and reading a book that was in french. Naruto himself did not know why he felt such a connection to the language but he loved it and only a select few people knew the reason why. The funny the was is if anyone from his year saw him reading what he was reading, drinking wine, and even the clothes he was wearing which were a blue turtle neck and blue pants that complemented his eyes.

Remembered how I said he was in the Hokage's office? well you should because I never said Naruto was alone as the Hokage himself Hiruzen Sarutobi was there as well, reading much like Naruto but, it was a more... Mature novel.

Hiruzen looked at the young man he called his grandson, Naruto when his team was here that was, is an idiot who was loud and wore a blinding orange jump suit that said 'HEY COME KILL ME' and when Naruto was near his other classmates he even more obnoxious. But when it was just Himself, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, and the Ichiraku family (When his so-called team-mates were not with him.) He was a timid soft spoken boy who could make any girl blush. It also helped Naruto knew the language of love.

Naruto didn't just wear different clothes when it was just him and his precious people he even changes his hair. Naruto normally puts a mild genjutsu that makes his hair more spiky and short, it also made his face more rounded. But with the the genjutsu off his hair was slightly longer more spiky in the front and had two thin strip of hair that framed his face which became more angular. (A/N: Think Hinata's but spiked in the front as well as the back but its his normal spikes if that makes any sense.)

So in a way everyone in his year leaving was a good thing because he could be himself and not behind a mask. But Hiruzen could see the sadness on Naruto's face so he had a thought a crazy thought that in the end would have Naruto out of the elemental country forever and into, hopefully, happiness. "Naruto I have a mission for you..." Naruto looked up at his grandfather figure and tilted his head, if Hiruzen's wife was still alive and with them Naruto would have been chocked out by the hug she would have given him.

"What mission grand-p re?" Naruto said mixing some french into his words which Hiruzen gave a small chuckle at. "A mission that will be a long term one, Ive told you of your father Naruto but, I want to tell you of your mother." Naruto's widened at the statement, Hiruzen told him of his father when he was younger and when asked about his mother the old man said it wasn't his liberty to say. "Why now grand-p re, and why about the mission?" Hiruzen sighd and continued, "You need to know about your mother for you get this mission, every one of the five nations wants it because it opens up first impression to the world outside of us and i want a nice soft spoken caring person to set an example."

Naruto nodded but, "What does knowing my mother help with zis- i mean This..." Let it be known Naruto knows three languages, Japanese, english, and french. While the first two were needed for there line of work sense those two were the most spoken in the Elemental country. But Naruto leaned French first, Japanese second, and English third. Lets just say the English part was kicking his ass since it was the one he was less versed in. It did give his loved ones a good laugh when he would be talking in english and start to say 'Zat' instead of 'That' and 'Ze' instead of 'The' Naruto himself did not find it so funny but everyone else did, and he also had the habit of rambling into French when excited... yep it was a real joy on the few missions with his team mates that he enjoyed, and then there was that one joint with teams eight and ten... Joy.

"Well Naruto your mother first off was Kushina Uzumaki and she was from France and before you say anything she had her name translated to Japanese it was originaly Peigne Tourbillon-" Hiruzen was cut off at Naruto's giggling his mothers name was very funny. "I-i'm sorry grand-p re but my mothers name is just to funny!" Naruto was laughing very hard. "You really want to go there, Fish-Cake?" Hiruzen grinned when Naruto scowled and growled, "You know it means Maelstrom." Hiruzen just chuckled and continued, "As i was saying your mother was something that rivals us Shinobi, she was a witch and not just an ordinary witch she was a Veela." Naruto had his mouth hanging at this point he knew of course that witches and wizards were real a spec op mission by stone fingered that out but a Veela was a magical being that was ninety-nine percent female and one percent male in fact there was only one male Veela at a time in a span of about a hundred years. And they were the most beautiful people but there was a curse of being one was a curse sense they were looked at like meat.

"So im lead to believe I am a Veela?!" Naruto exclaimed. "wee, wee." Hiruzen said and Naruto deadpanned at him "Oui you mean?" Hiruzen grinned with a sheepish face, Naruto the master of French pronunciation! "Anyway Naruto our Damiyo got this mission because I asked him to, listen because Suna is losing jobs and needs to look strong there chunin exams will last three mouth so i got the idea that if we can get you outside while all of this is going on you can be happy and be able to be yourself for more than a third of a year." Naruto's eyes watered and he nodded and smiled as he hugged his grandfather.

It was about 3 hours after when Hiruzen took Naruto to the Damiyo via shunshin and accepted the mission. Naruto looked confused when they reached a... old kunai? Hiruzen told Naruto to hold onto it on the count of three and well he did, but he didn't expect himself to be spun at the speed of light then fall in a crunch and hear yelling of some sort? Naruto looked around and noticed there was people after people that were dressed in robes and hats of green and red and there were tents EVERYWERE. Naruto looked at Hiruzen who shoved a bag in his hands and told him to create a kage bunshin and make it henge into a changing room. "Why grand-p re? and were are we you said we had to meet the mission client! Not at a quittage game!" Hiruzen chuckled again and just told him to do it and Naruto did, somberly.

When both of them were robed up they continued into the grounds as Hiruzen lead them to a huge arena and both of them climbed the stares and Naruto was in awe of what he saw. People on brooms flying, lighting fires with wands, little mini-figures of what he presumed was the players of each team. When both he and Hiruzen got to the top of the stands into a box that said v.I.P it was a little crowded but the moment he entered the room his eyes zoomed onto the face of a girl who looked only about a year older than him and she blew him away, A perfect face blue eyes that were a shade lighter than his Sapphire ones and silky silver-blonde hair that reached her heart shaped butt her figure was akin to an hour glass curvy in all the right places her bust a budding C-cup but the thing he noticed the most was her pink lips they looked so soft he just wanted to kiss her... He shook his head. Naruto noticed she was wearing Green robes and he smiled softly at her and in turn her eyes widened when she saw his eyes only leave hers when he saw her fully. Maybe this boy would be different than what other boys gave her but then she noticed him his soft yet strong face his Sapphire eyes the way the robes fit him perfectly... now if only he spoke french.

Naruto noticed others in the room finally a little girl that looked a lot like the first girl and he smiled at her softly which made her blush a bright red and his behind a woman who looked like the first two just older most likely the twos mother then he saw a man who looked looked like there father from the way he had his hands on the older women waist who smiled brightly at the little girl who was now hiding behind his legs. Naruto could only whisper one word as he gazed at the girl who was only a year older than himself "Beau." (The french way to say Beautiful btw)

The girl gasped and smiled he blushed but was shaken out as he noticed other people one was a dark raven haired boy with green eyes with a scar on his foreheadhe to was wearing green robes and he smiled at Naruto with the same expression Naruto could tell he would get along with this boy very well, The next was a red haird boy who made him disgusted at the way he was stairing at the older girl. Every woman should be treated like a queen in his opinion and the way he was looking at her like a trophy was just disgusting. The next was a girl with bushy red-ish hair that was looking at the red hair boy with a angry face and then face palmed, he looked over to see two older boys who must have been twins talking to each other excitedly. "Naruto our client is the older man I'll speak with him, go introduce yourself." Hiruzen said as he walked over to an older man he hadn't had noticed.

Naruto walked over to the group of kids who were talking and they stoped when he smiled timidly at them and raised his hand to the green eyes boy, "Ello- I mean hello. My name iz Naruto Uzumaki." The silver-haired girl giggled and it sounded like a soft melody to him and the red hair boy gave a very rude scoff and said, "What kind of accent is that you bloke." He laughed at his own joke but the others didn't and the red-ish hair girl hit him on the head and he gave a glare but he stopped when the green eyed boy glared at him and he spoke under his breath and walked away. "I'm so sorry for him he has been acting like a prat all day my name is Hermione Granger." The red-ish girl said as Naruto smiled and shook her hand the green eyed boy smiled and introduced himself as well, "Hello my name is Harry Potter nice to meet you." Naruto smiled and shook his hand which made harry smile broden when Naruto's eyes didn't flick up to his scar. Finally the silver hair girl introduced herself, "'Ello my name is Fleur Delacour eet iz name to meet you and ze little girl you saw was my little sister Gabbrial." She smiled at him and he smiled hugely, She knew french as well he was so happy he started talking fast in french which Fleur responded to just as fast as the two talked Harry and Hermione sweat dropped.

After a few minutes they switched back to English and blushed. "So Naruto thats a unique name are you from Japan?" Harry asked and Naruto sweet a little bit and looked at Hiruzen who smiled and nodded. "Um Eet-IT! is Japanese but I'm not from japan." When Naruto said this they were confused even the red-hair boy who Harry told him his name was Ron, more like moron to him. "I'm from the elemental country they are in The middle of the Bermuda Triangle." Once he said this Hermione started to ask him bout it but the question of how he knew french came up and he confessed, "My mother was from France and she was a Veela making me one..." Just then everyone got quiet when he said this and he got mixed reaction some of the random wizards just glared at him but Harry glared back making them shift away Fleur had a smile that was about to split her face and Hermione blushed when she got a real look at him. Naruto looked at them with a confused face, Why did that man glare at him? And why was Fleur grinning like that?

Fleur broke the silence as she looked to her mother who nodded and smiled, then suddenly Fleur looked so much more stunning to him like something hit him... wait did that mean! "Your a Veela too?" Fleur nodded excitedly as they again slipped into French again.

Just then the old man Hiruzen was talking to put his wand onto his neck and then announced the match was about to begin, and begin it did each side was fighting with a vigor that Naruto had never sen then suddenly after three hours the Golden snitch was caught by the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum but the Irish still lead by ten pints giving them the victory. As everyone was piling out of the stadium Naruto relised he didn't know what to do but that was untill Hiruzen came up to him, "O.K. Naruto I have made arrangements with Weasly-san and he will let you stay at his tent and after that well it's going to be a suprise." Hiruzen smiled at Naruto who smiled back they hugged and Hiruzen left as Naruto fallowed Harry to there tent were Naruto fell asleep early it was a nice sleep until he heard yelling he jumped up to see red flames as he jumped out of the tent he saw people running every which way he quickly using chackra jumped around trying to see the ones responsible when he heard a scream which he instantly recognized as Fleur and Gabbrials' he quickly ran over to them to see a few men and one was grabbing at Fleur's night dress with a revolting look in his eyes then suddenly Naruto snapped and he threw a at the man impailing him in the eye he screamed and in a sudden flash of blue Naruto was standing between the men and Fleur and her sister.

"Close your eyes..." Naruto whispered as he took out two kunai that happened to be tri-pronged kunai as the girls did as they were told they heard men screaming then it was quiet as the opened there eyes to see Naruto standing above them blood on his robes as he looked Fleur in the eyes he just whispered, "Are you O.K.?" Fleur nodded as he helped the two up Gabbrial clung to him and his eyes softened as he hoisted her up hugging her. he took one arm and wrapped it around Fleur's he lead them away...


End file.
